


Coffee Kisses

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fluff, Kisses for the soul, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Daily prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sengoku Ryouma drinks too much coffee and Kouta is going to stop that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OTPdaily on twitter! The prompt of that day having been coffee!

Ryouma goes through coffee faster than a normal human being.

One full pot made at six in the morning would be gone by nine with a fresh pot already on.  It’s bad for you, Kouta insists, at least in excess.  Ryouma waves him off every time saying that it’s just not him who’s drinking from the pot.  Besides, you’re not getting on to their cases.

That’s because I don’t kiss them, Kouta is sorely tempted to say but instead he tries to think of something else that will let Ryouma get his caffeine kick. 

Maybe keep him down to one or two cups a day.

That’s wishful thinking on Kouta’s part, who is he kidding?  Regardless, he’s still staring at coffee flavored candies.  Coffee flavored cakes, coffee substitutes, what if he got Ryouma on to tea?  Although Ryouma doesn’t look to be the tea drinking type.  Or any other drink besides coffee type.  Kouta’s seen the man drink nothing but coffee it kind of became a permanent image.

It’s still not all that good for him, though, so in the name of getting Ryouma on a better course to whatever plus water Kouta grabs a bag of coffee candy his next shopping trip.

Ryouma, of course, is absolutely stumped when Kouta tosses the bag in front of him.  On his research notes.  That he had been writing on.  The professor picks up the bag and gives it a critical eye, then turns to look at Kouta.

“Kouta, what is this?”

“Coffee candy.”

“For what reason?”

“So you’ll stop drinking, like, fifteen cups of coffee a day.”

Ryouma’s mouth quirks down a bit, “I told you that I’m not the only one drinking from that pot.”  Fifteen cups is still fifteen cups, Kouta thinks, but he keeps it to himself.  Ryouma’s eyeing the bag out of curiosity which is good.  Presenting things with minimal explanation or faulty logic gets Ryouma  _curious_.  A curious Ryouma is more likely to try things than a disinterested Ryouma. 

“Coffee candy, though?”

“It lasts longer,” because Kouta knows it’s going to take a while before Ryouma opens that bag to try it.

And he’s right.

It takes a week of the coffee pot still being used until one day, by the grace of every holy deity known to man, Ryouma opens the bag of coffee candy and tries it.  Kouta is there when it happens, and he sees how Ryouma pauses after popping the candy into his mouth.  He sees how Ryouma tenses some, trying to piece together the taste, and then relax.  Followed by an idle tapping of his fingers, a slight hum, and then he’s back to work.

That’s Ryouma speak for “This is acceptable and I like this” and Kouta is happy that his plan worked.

He comes back the next day to see five bags of the candy stuffed into an open drawer at Ryouma’s desk.  The pot isn’t making coffee, but Kouta wonders when Ryouma left to even buy that much candy.  Maybe this might have been a mistake.  In an attempt to lessen that coffee flavor that had made permanent residence in Ryouma’s mouth he may have—

“What’s wrong, Kouta?” Ryouma pushes away from his work.  “You’ve been awfully quiet since you came in.  Usually you’re bugging me to leave work alone for a bit.”

Kouta points to the candy, “When did you buy all of this?”

“Ah, well.  I had Minato go out and get me some they’re quite good.  I wasn’t expecting them to be considering our tastes in things are quite different but—“

“What made you like them  _that_ much, though?” because he knew Ryouma likes them, but to have Minato go out and buy five bags of them?  Ryouma grins.

That “I came out on top” kind of grin, but with more of a mischievous edge to it.

“Why, it simply reminds me of kissing you.”

Kouta turns bright red at that.

“Afterall, the reason I drank so much coffee isn’t because it kept me awake but because I enjoyed the sweet aftertaste left behind after kissing you.  That’s a good enough reason, correct?”

“That’s not a reason at all!” and Kouta is lunging forward to topple Ryouma, chair and all, to the floor so he can hide his face in the professor’s chest.  How embarrassing, how smooth, how—

Kouta ignore the wheeze that Ryouma gives, but tilts his head up to look at the other.  Ryouma looks a bit amused, if winded, and Kouta can smell the candy on his breath. 

“You should have just said that from the beginning,” Kouta whines.

“My apologies, then,” Ryouma doesn’t sound sorry at all.  Kouta just twists his mouth into a deeper frown before moving forward to press a kiss to Ryouma’s lips.

It still tastes like coffee, just ten times sweeter than before.


End file.
